Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: Ever wonder a story that mixed all the LofZ games into one? Well welcome to this story! Follow Link in life experience in school, reality and his family lineage. You're going to learn about Link more than you ever expected to be. And yes, there is a L/Z couple in there. Please do enjoy this lovely story, it's going to be pretty big. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue - Day 1!

Rayvon: Hey guys, this is Rayvon!

Jiro: Jiro..

Basil: Basil!

Juro: Juro and we're from DreamSpiralDevils with a special accouncement! We ended up having a small competition on updating chapters and this guy here putting the story up!

Rayvon: ^ What he said and apparently, I won! I updated first and much more so we are going to add more stories and update when we get a chance. Since I won, I get to choose the 10 stories, we're going to be making, I already have the idea of 5 so far. :D

Basil: I was so close! I could have won if Jiro didn't autocorrect me…

Jiro: It's better to have a good story with no error than one with a thousand errors…

Juro: I was still thinking on which type of story to upload..

Rayvon: Well, everyone uploads 2 and we'll group together and make 2 together. Making ten! Until then, we still have to update and continue with greatness! So everyone, pick a story! *holds a hat*

Jiro, Juro, Basil: *takes 1 as Rayvon takes 2*

Jiro: Dark Cloud.

Juro: Aw man, why.. well a story related to Sword Art Online..

Basil: YES! HAHA! Dragon Ball Z and it involves Gohan and Videl shipping!

Juro: WHY!? WHY DIDN'T GET A GOOD ONE!?

Rayvon: . . . I got Roxas and Xion story. And luckily, I wrote one for that couple! And now..

Rayvon, Jiro, Juro, Basil: *peeks over at the note, the story we'll do together* Link and Zelda, LoZ!

Rayvon and Basil: YAY!

Jiro: Oh well..

Juro: WOLF SCENES YES!

Rayvon, Jiro, Basil: .-_.-" *is sometimes worried for Juro*

Rayvon: Well, I am going to be the first one to post. I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy!

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 1:

Stories go on about saving a princess, a knight in shiny armor and happy ever after right?

Well in that case…

Welcome to my crazy story about my life.

"Link! Hurry up! We got to get there early for the entrance ceremony."

"Don't worry! I'm coming Saria. Is Sheik here?"

"Right behind ya!"

"Ah!"

Never get too close to an open window when a person comes right behind you. My result was falling into a bush with my stuff.

"Sheik, you're really mean for doing that.

"Hahaha!"

". . . Hahahaha!"

It's a regular day for me and my friends but the dreams are different. I got dreams of myself in a new world, searching around for somewhat a princess. Last night, I was riding a wolf, running to a castle then entered a room. Just when I was about to open the veil on the fancy royal bed. Everything… went blank.

Now the first day of high school, I lived a normal life for a long time, even filled with misadventures of being a kid to a love-crazed 13 year old, I'm happy. Actually the first day of high school, is my last year here. I am on going for 3 years, it's my last year here. All I have to do is stay for this month and testing, congrats to my hard work, time for me to go to college.

Oh I almost forgot, you heard 2 other voices did you?

Well, they're my best friends Sheik and Saria. I have been with Saria and Sheik for a very long time.

Let me start off with Saria, she has been my friend for 13 years, she is only a year young than me. It all began when Mido was being mean to me for no reason, Saria tried to defend me, thanks to her, I am still continuing my life with a stronger goal.

Now Sheik, we have been friends since 4 years. I know short time period, Sheik has on that bandana for a long time that I never seen her real hair before.

"Yo Link."

Yep that's my name, well truthfully it is my name but people decided to put it as a nickname. My full name is quite embarrassing to say. But I do like my name but I am tired of the people making jokes with it.

"Link, look there, I think it is her."

"Hmm? Ah! Hide me, just hide me, I can't be seen."

Now, the girl Saria is talking about is Tetra, her family generations were pirates and little royalty. Tetra is the girl I would have die to be mine, sadly it never happens but in dreams.

"Oh well, I'll see you after school to explain the rest!"

"Who are you talking to Link?"

"N-nobody! Sheik, ignore it for now, we got classes to go to."

"Shit, let's go!"

And that's Day 1 of School Days. Now onto Day 2!

Rayvon: We'll do roleplay style with our stories and regular style as you see there. If any given case if we need to do roleplay style, we'll do it. Hopefully you'll enjoy, we decided it's best time discussion with it. I have done a small contest between us that you see up there is the result. Hopefully, you will enjoy the lovely stories we'll put out. More stories will be upcoming as well updating chapters. Give us time, reality and school is making us having a crazy downfall on what we love to do. v.w.v


	2. Prologue - Day 2!

Rayvon: I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy! Basil added more details, he's now the second one to post since he's the one who fixed it, even if I am posting this up. My friends does the details, I do the typing, so they done the majority of the work. o3o Now we written down to.. farther so lets see if we can post some chapters and some work up. Just give time.

Basil: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo as usual! :D

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 2:

It is a regular day as usual, just sleep, eat and going to school. But, I have the same dream and it's starting to finally became the annoying thorn that will kill you in the end. It's quite terrifying if you think about it, having the same dream again and not finding any answers about it.

Who is that girl? And why am I dreaming about her.. she appears into my dreams but once again as I removed the veil, everything turns white. Is she Tetra? Hmm, she is royalty since her family heritage.. "Hello? Earth to Link!"

"Huh?" Was the answered I responsed, I am kind of glad I am walking with somebody. Otherwise, I might be a dork out in public or worst, I crash into a stop sign while being dazed. "Oh sorry, just dazing out in the open."

"Geez, you should get some sleep." I am walking with Sheik today. Saria ended up being ahead of us because she wanted to get breakfast later for lunch.

Now..

This is a sudden thought, you may answer it if you wish or as usual be silent..

Did..

D-did Sheik get more attractive? "Link look out!" "What?" Never say 'what' then turn around because when someone tells you to look out, you're suppose to dodge.. Welp, I became that much of a dope. I may have taken harsh punches to the face back in the old days.. But a kick to the gut totally hurts a lot more than you expected. "Ah.. ah." I ended up collapsing down to my knees with my arms wrapping tightly around my stomach.

"Link, you alright?" "J-just peachy keen Sheik.."

"Ya! That's right, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." I have to look up to see my attacker, I would already know by his voice but I wished to get conformation about it. Now, I wished I could have stayed looking down. It was Mido.. Great.. Mido, what more do I need in my case filled with grief? *sigh* Mido is average school bully but don't get on his bad side if you call him short. He was a bit taller than me back when we were kids by only a inch or 2, it continued until we're the same height in middle school in7th grade to now, I am taller than him but he still has issues with me. Mido bullied me ever since I was 4, but I got used to it 5 years ago. I can handle almost everything Mido throws at me and what he can do. "Why can't you just give up Mido? I won't fight you..."

"Fuck that bastard! You took something from my life so I am going to take your life in exchange for it. Groose, come and help me out!" "Got it!" Wait, Groose now added to this game of chess? Come on Mido.. are you kidding me?! I have enough weight loaded on my body. Also, Groose is well.. one of those crazed fans of Tetra from her princess auraoa, also.. He's also one of those annoy jocks but he fitted the description of muscles for brains.

"Knock it off. Leave Link alone, what did he ever do to you?!"

I looked toward Sheik with eyes pleading for forgiveness.. I dragged her into this mess, I already done that once and she saw what happened afterwards. I got hurt both physically and emotionally, right now, I rather be physically hurt than having to see Sheik more than needed. I have no choice but to run, what's the point of fighting back, it's useless for people like Mido and Groose after a few years.

"L-link, what are you doing? Stop running."

"Hey get back here, I haven't finish with you yet!"

"I am sorry Sheik, I can't stand you being there to watch me.." I mumbled the rest of my words as my eyes felt a bit stinging. I flinched and shut them hard so my tears be held back.

"Link, why are you running?" "If I don't like I did before.. I would be in the same condition as last time. Sheik, please head off to school without me." That's when I pushed her off and ran a different direction with knowledge of Mido and Groose following me, probably Mido got his little gang with him.

"LINK!" There's were the last words I heard from Sheik before I heard the bell for teachers to come in from a distance.. I am sorry Sheik, please forgive my own weak heart.

-**3rd POV's**-

People see a male with dirty blonde hair running with an incredible amount of speed through downtown. Only few recognize it was actually Link with still Mido and Groose on the chase. About one person tried to call the police to slove this matter when others just ignore it since it seems normal to them everyday..

Running,

running away from pain..

running away from the harsh pain of both reality and the truth.

Link kept running to get closed into an alleyway, with Mido and Groose finally put Link trapped into his spot.. Only the sounds of screaming pain and a small loud burst can be heard.. The sound of punching flesh and spurts lasted for who knows.. seconds... minutes.. or even hours.. And still no one stopped to help the poor teenager in pain.

**Link's POV (Once more..)**

I stopped screaming for it seem to be a while, I wonder what's the point of it now since the pain begin to feel dull. I have to remember I been through this pain but it takes time..

"Hmph, he's not screaming anymore."

"G-guys, he could probably be dead."

I heard another voice, it shows Mido and Groose did bring backup. Shows Mido can't take care of things by himself anymore.

"Nah, he's still alive. Look closely toward his stomach, he's bleeding along with his arm."

"But Mido, even a dead body still bleed without any help."

"... Ya right? He'll be fine, let's just leave his ass here and think about what he has done."

After that, I have heard nothing else, my vision is a horrible blur. I can't manage to bring it back to clear nor I can't get up because of my damaged stomach. So, does it mean, I am gonna die? Ugh, I can't move anyways...

"..i.k..."

I felt soft shaking and heard someone trying to call my name.. Well.. Guess I can't do much here... S-sorry to burst the bubble and stop the course.. see... y-you at Day 3 when I can.

Rayvon: Once again, we'll do roleplay style with our stories and regular style as you see in our stories. If any given case if we need to do roleplay style, we'll do it. Hopefully, you will enjoy the lovely stories.


End file.
